


Look After You |NANA FanfIction|

by AngelaFanficWriter15



Category: Nana, Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ai Yazawa - Freeform, Canon X OC - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Japan, Love Triangles, Modern AU, Multi, Ratings: R, Romantic Comedy, Strong Language, Takumi Ichinose x Oc, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFanficWriter15/pseuds/AngelaFanficWriter15
Summary: |Nana Fanfiction||Started: 12-Oct-19||Completed:??|Hanako "Hana" Ral is a famous rock star around Tokyo. What would happen when she gets an unknown call from her ex-boyfriend named "Takumi Ichinose" from a band named Trapnest, who she hasn't seen in high school.What would happen when one of her bandmate named "Haji Kirishima" had feelings for Hana for a very long time.How would Hana react to these temps?Warning ⚠: Rated M- Sexual content- Strong language- OOC Characters- OC|Takumi x Oc x Male Oc|[Disclaimer; The credited author to the characters of NANA - Ai Yazawa and I only owned my plot of the story and my original characters, and the story will not follow the manga or anime of the series]
Kudos: 1





	1. Look After You: One

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

"Hanako, Hanako, Hana-cha!! Are you awake?" I hear my name-calling out through my hotel door and a loud bang as well; I know who was yelling my name through the door and banging on it.

It was fûcking Yori, my guitar player, who is so dàmn annoying, I try to ignore him, but he continues to do it over and over again.

"Fûck!" I say aloud to myself as I slowly get up from the bed, walk over to the door, open it, and look at him.

"What the hell do you want, Yori!?" I ask him with a severe tone of mine, which made him jump a bit.

"Oh..um...Akatsuki wants you to get ready for Tokyo; we are leaving right now..haha," he said to me as he laughed lightly.

I look at him with confusion and blank my grey eyes a bit, trying to think why the hell didn't Akatsuki, our freaking manager told me this soon.

"Shît, Yori, why the hell you didn't wake me up sooner!!" I said to him as I quickly close the door in front of his face before speaking to me.

I quickly walked over to my luggage and went through it to find my outfit for Tokyo.

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

I walk over to our band's van as I was wearing sunglasses over my eyes and a black bottom-up shirt with dark blue jeans and along with black highs while I was holding my guitar in my hand.

"Ah, there she is! How is our beloved Hanako? Did you get enough sleep, Hanako?" Akatsuki asks me; I roll my eyes and ignore him as I was getting into the car.

"Awe, someone is in a bad mood today; I guess our lovely queen didn't get enough sleep, did she?" Isao, my bass guitar, said to me while he was slightly laughing.

I sighed as I was sitting in the backseat of the car with Haji, my drummer, as he was reading notes for our next song and humming to himself, but he stops.

"Isao, try to nice to Hanako please, and she is trying to write new songs for us," Haji says to Isao to making him quiet once, but it didn't work on him.

"But it's kind of funny, am I right? Yori," Isao said to him as Yori sighed and his roll his eyes.

"Shut up! Isao for once, and it's not funny," Yori said to him as he leans back to the seat of the van.

I took a cigarette out of my leather jacket's right side pocket with my right hand, put it between my lips, and grabbed my lighter in the same bag as I light my cigarette.

Isao rolls his eyes as he leaned back to the seat of the van and mumbles to himself, "Àsshole."

"Alright, everyone, that's enough for now," Akatsuki said to us as he looks out of the window.

"Not my fault that someone here who keeps fooling around with women a lot," I said to them while the cigarette was still on my lips.

Isao was about to open his mouth and speak up, but he closes it quickly, not saying a word to me, which is true that he has been sleeping with many women lately, which is why I don't get any sleep at all.

I inhale and exhale my cigarette as I passed the cigarette to Haji with my index and middle finger. He held the cigarette with his index and middle finger to finish it for me.

I lay my head towards Haji's shoulder as I close my eyes and fell asleep along with the airport's car drive.

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

_Tokyo, Japan 1_ _am_ _several hours later after arriving._

"Okay, everyone! Each one of you gets your room," Akatsuki said to us as we were in the lobby of the hotel in my hometown, which I miss dearly.

I have too many memories of this city with him as I took off my sunglasses and place them over my black bottom-up shirt as I sighed and try not to think of him.

Why do I keeping think of Takumi, Takumi Ichinose, who is my best friend, and why do I ever care about him?

I felt a light touch on my left shoulder as I look at Haji, who was touching my left shoulder.

"I need to talk to you, and do you got a second, Hanako?" Haji asks me as I nodded at him.

Haji and I walk over to my room to talk about something which I don't understand.

"What do you want to talk about Haji?" I asked him as he closes the door behind him while I was walking to my bed and put my guitar to the side of the as I sat down on my bed.

"I know that you still love Takumi ever since he joined that other band," he said to me as I look down at my dark blue jeans.

"I-is it that obvious," I said to him while I was still looking down at my thighs.

As I heard footsteps coming towards me and warm arms around me, pulling me to a hug, which made my eyes widen a bit.

"It's okay to love him, Hanako, but does he know that you are here in Tokyo?" Haji ask me while he was still hugging me as I stayed quiet for a bit, but I don't find the right word to open my mouth.

Haji sighed and rubbed the back of my head gently as he pulled away from me.

"Try to get some sleep, okay," he said to me as he turns around and walks to the door; he opens it and looks at me.

"Goodnight, Hanako, see you in the morning, okay," he said to me as I nodded at him, then he closes the door afterward.

Leaving me alone by myself as I pushed my body towards my bedsheets as I close my eyes, and I was trying hard not to think about Takumi, but I did anyway in my sleep.


	2. Look After You: Two

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

A light knock was coming on my hotel door while I was sleeping, so damn comfortable. I don't want to get up from this cozy bed as I flutter my eyes a bit open and look at the alarm clock across from the bed. It was barely 7 a.m., and I then turned my whole body around from another side of the bed and facing the gray curtains.

I hear the light knock was coming for my door again, and I then slowly stood up from the bed with a sigh.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out loud across my room as I got up from the bed and walk over to the dark wooden door; I then open the door to see who it was.

"Here, I brought you some coffee, and it's your favorite," I could hear Haji's voice was slightly rough and that at the same time tired. Haji handed me the warm cup of coffee, and I could smell the vanilla coffee, and it has a hint of peppermint.

From his eyes, I could tell that he had dark circles under his blue eyes; I also noticed that he wasn't sleeping too well or has he been up doing late work again for the band.

"Something wrong?" He asked me while I snap back into reality and losing my train of thought as I shook my head.

"No, there isn't. It's that I noticed you haven't been sleeping well for the last trip," I felt Haji's hand touching the top of my fluffy blonde hair and started to stroke my head gently.

"Don't worry about it; I will be fine," He said to me as he moved his hand away from my head; he then put a bright smile on his face letting me know that he is okay while I gave him a small nod and took a sip of my coffee.

"Try to get more sleep because we are going to be busy with the photoshoot in the afternoon, alright?" He added as he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button going down while I stepped out of my room and walked over to him.

"Are you going to lecture about my sleep schedule now, Hana?" He looked over at me with those piercing blue eyes of his while I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee as I smile lightly at him, then moved my cup away from my lips.

"No, I just want to say thank you for coffee," I laughed lightly at the elevator door as Haji walked inside the elevator and leaning against the wall of it while he was still looking at me.

"I don't know how you would drink that crap, but you're welcome," Before I couldn't say anything else, the elevator door close.

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

Honestly, I wouldn't say I like that I couldn't get one day off from our last trip to Europe while I was sitting on the chair and waited for the others to show up.

I heard the door open as I looked over at my shoulder and saw Yori and Isao walking inside the room, but no Haji?

"Oh, if you are worried about your boyfriend Haji, he is outside and talks to the photographer," Isao response to me as the ginger-haired man looked at me while he took a box of cigarettes out of his back pocket of his maroon jeans while I felt my cheeks turning pink; when he said that to me.

I quickly got up from my spot and walked over to Isao; I then grabbed his cigarette box before he couldn't take one out as I looked at him.

"Haji isn't my boyfriend! You idiot!" I yelled at him.

The door open once more as Haji steps inside the room and looked at Isao and me, "Jeez, I was gone for five or ten minutes on the phone with the photographer, so what happened?" Haji raised a question with a sigh.

"Control your girlfriend; she is out of control, and she took my cigarette box!" Isao cried out loud.

Haji sigh once more as he didn't smile at all and knowing that he hates when Isao or the news reports use the word 'girlfriend' on me, I'm not Haji's girl.

"First off, Rari isn't my girlfriend, and I'm not her boyfriend for your information, Isao, and secondly," Haji turned his head, facing me as I handle the cigarette box to him. At the same time, I felt his fingers tips over mine, "Did you ever tried to get sleep, Hana?"

My jaws dropped when he asked me which I blame him for giving me the coffee this morning.

"No! I did not, and I blame you for giving me the coffee this morning!" I blurted it out to him as I noticed that he was chuckling and added, "and I blame myself for getting that crap coffee of yours,"

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

"I swear you both act like a married couple every single day, and no wonder the news reports are always on your guy's toes," Our manager Akatsuki hints that Haji and I were a pair, but in reality, we weren't.

The news reports, or should I say puppies since they whined for attention, thought that Haji and I were married or something like that while I play with Haji's long thin wavy brown hair and making a single braid with his hair.

"Honestly, you are watching the news too much later, Akatsuki, and so what does my pretend loving wife wants to eat?" Haji asked me as I finish making the single brain on his hair; I then wrapped my arms around his shoulder and looked at him, "Can we get sushi?" I responded to him.

"No! Too damn expensive; choose something else," I heard a light chuckle coming from Haji as I look away from him and unwrap my arms around him as I whined, "I hate you, my pretend hubby,"

I felt Haji's index finger and thumb under my chin and making me look up at him with those eyes of his as if he could see right through me while my cheeks turning pink again, "and I thought you love me, my pretend wifey,"

I felt Haji's forehead against mine, which made my skin crawl, and I could hear my heart skipping a beat from my chest until reality snaps back to us.

"Eww! If you two are going to kiss, and I'm going to hurl," Isao called out to us as Haji moved his fingers away from my chin and sighed while he was mumbling something under his breath, which I don't quite understand what he was saying.

━━━━━━━ ☁ ━━━━━━━

"So why we couldn't do the photoshoot today?" I asked Haji while we were in the elevator and going to my floor as I waited for his answer.

The elevator's door open as we stepped out of the small room and walked over to my hotel room.

"Oh, right? Well, it's because the photographer that we hired called in sick today, and the place that where we were supposed to do the photoshoot was overbooked," He answered me as I nodded, and we then reach my room.

"So we basically had a whole day off today, which I could have been sleeping in my bed," I huffed with a sigh of disappointment as I felt my phone began to vibrate in my back pocket of my jeans; I grab my phone from the back pocket of my jeans with my hand and to see who was calling me.

My eyes widened a bit when I opened my flip phone, which gave me chills up my spine as I quickly answered the call and put the phone right next to my ear; I could hear my heart skipping a beat again.

"Hanako?" I hear his smooth voice over the phone, and I also heard Haji's footsteps start faded away from me as he heads back to the elevator.

I honestly want to cry over the phone, but I couldn't because I know how he is, and he hates when I cried and including Haji.


End file.
